heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is one of the three major cities on grid, the others being New York City and North Salem. It is home to more low-powered vigilantes, such as Batman and the Birds of Prey. Overview If your character is more urban legend than superhero, then you might well belong here. This is Batman's town, which he shares with other gritty, noir, and/or street-level heroes. Gotham City was founded in 1635 by a Swedish mercenary and was later taken over by Great Britain. The unique architecture of Gotham City can be traced back to Judge Solomon Wayne before the American Civil War, who financed most of the oldest buildings still standing in the city today. Gotham is a dark and foreboding place where crime and corruption run rampant. In spite of (or perhaps because of) this, the city has remained a major center of economic activity. Gotham is also often a center of various mystical strangeness, perhaps dating back to the days before the American Revolution, when strange occult rituals were said to be performed there. Major businesses are Wayne Enterprises and several close rivals, including Dagget Industries. The infamous Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison can also be found here. Points of Interest Bristol Hills Wayne Manor This is the ancestral home of Bruce Wayne. A tall stone wall encloses stately Wayne Manor, with a tall gate of wrought iron barring entry from the private road beyond. The grounds resemble nothing so much as a Scottish moor, green and hilly with a shroud of mist hanging over them each morning. The sky above is usually overcast and, coupled with the view of the sea, makes for a striking backdrop. The house itself is built atop the high cliffs which overlook the Northeast Bay of Gotham City, to the east, and the western end of the estate is bordered by dense woodland. Otisburg Kane Field Built in 1957 to accommodate the expansion football team, Kane Field is known nation-wide as a historic ballpark for sporting events, concerts, and other events. Spring and Summer in Gotham holds the promise that The Gotham Knights will take the field, and the fans who love them will continue to support them. Old Town Ma's Diner and Grill This is the classic diner that wouldn't die, stuck in the middle of Gotham's worst neighborhood. It's been here since one of those failed attempts at revitalizing the neighborhood from back in the 1960's, and things have never gotten any better. Still, the food's good and Ma keeps it safe... largely thanks to the shotgun she keeps under the counter. The Stacked Deck Club The infamous Stacked Deck Club, Gotham's own hive of scum and villainy. The police often don't come here without a full SWAT team, since generally all the patrons are armed. Generally, this is a place frequented exclusively by criminals... and yet it manages to stay legit enough not to be closed down. Go figure. Mercy Island Arkham Asylum The infamous home to Gotham's criminally insane was originally the family estate of Doctor Amadeus Arkham, known as Mercy Mansion. After the death of his mother, Elizabeth, who had suffered from mental illness, Arkham converted the family home into a mental hospital called the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Tragically, a serial killer named Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins, a former patient of Arkham's, murdered the doctor's wife and daughter during the construction. Arkham insisted that Hawkins be treated in the asylum, and eventually electrocuted the man to death during a "shock therapy" session. In the end, Arkham lost his mind and had to be incarcerated in his own hospital, where he remained until his death. Today, many of Gotham City's worst criminals are housed there. Coventry Sherwood Florist A quaint little flower shop, the sort of place you could but flowers for your mom or significant other and feel good about it. It makes up a particularly bright corner of the melange of culture -- often clashingly juxtaposed -- that is Gotham's Coventry district. Robinson Park Robinson Park is one of the oldest parks in Gotham, and the largest. While nowhere near as big as Manhattan's Central Park, it still is a gardener's paradise. The spacious greenery includes well manicured gardens, scattered trees, and even a small thicket of forest along the southern edge. Though lovely by day, when night falls the park is not a place where most "decent people" would care to be caught out, as shady dealings tend to be afoot. Harlow Callahan's Irish Pub Despite the name, Callahan's isn't terribly Irish at all. What it is, is very probably the roughest bar in Gotham. Here, it's an odd night when there aren't fights breaking out in the taproom or muggings going on in the bathrooms. From ladies of the night to drug dealers, its yet another place in Gotham that crime calls home. Fashion District Art and Culture Museum Noted for its impressive exhibits, both the permanent displays and the ones which cycle through on loan from other museums, the Gotham Art and Culture Museum is a piece of cultural history all on its own... mostly in that it's known as one of the first places the Joker ever struck, destroying millions of dollars' worth of artwork and leaving several casualties in his wake. Gotham Gala Ballroom This venerable establishment was a popular social scene in the 20s and 30s, but the Gotham Gala Ballroom fell out of favor during the lead up to World War II and never seemed to quite make it back up as Gotham began to decline more heavily. Recently renovated, it has been restored and retouched to its former glory. The Underground Nightclub A converted parking garage, the Underground is a place where the party never quite stops. A raver's paradise, it nonetheless manages to be a respectable club. They card minors, do not tolerate fights, and keep crime to a minimum. This another of Gotham's few low-priced, relatively crime-free venues. Diamond District The Wayne Building One of the more distinctive structure in Gotham City, the Wayne building is also the tallest. It bears the corporation's massive, gleaming silver 'W' emblem and connects to the monorail which sweeps throughout all the major districts of the city. Many consider Wayne Enterprises to be one of the many symbols of what the citizens of Gotham often need most: hope. Financial District Police Headquarters There is nothing terribly striking about the building itself, but it remains the official center of Gotham's war on crime. Its roof is also home to the famous Batsignal, known to be the most surefire way to attract the attention of the Dark Knight Detective, Batman. Gotham Public Library This is the modern, extravagantly appointed Gotham County Public Library. Books, computer access, and all sorts of other library services are available here. Stevensburgh South Fork Mall This is a five-story mall that takes up four city blocks, large and busy enough to seem like its own small city. It has nearly anything one could want, and it is certainly a major hang-out for the city's teenagers. At least it keeps them safe and off the streets.... Creating a Gotham Character First, if your character intends to be active in Gotham from the start, you need to make sure your City is set to Gotham in your concept app. We're more than happy to work with players to help adjust concepts to fit Gotham, but we need to know where you're going. Aside from that, Gotham is meant to maintain a very different RP tone/flavor than NYC -- the city isn't for Superman to duke it out with Doctor Doom, it's meant for characters who are more street-level and subtle. Any character approved as a Gotham alt is, of course, welcome to be active there. That's what they're there for! For characters not approved as Gotham alts, try to keep a common sense attitude. Clark Kent is not barred from Gotham, but Superman should not be publicly fighting crime there outside of an approved Plot. Flashy costumes and public displays of power don't really belong in Gotham, and this is backed up by an IC hostility towards costumed heroes from Gotham's city government. In keeping with that, the Juggernaut (for example) has no business showing up in Gotham and starting trouble without an approved Plot to justify it. In very loose terms, power levels above 15 may be too high for Gotham. This is not a hard and fast rule, but rather a loose guideline. In general, non-Gotham characters should keep their dealings there subtle and appropriate in tone for a grittier, noir-style city. As always, if you have questions or concerns, please feel free to contact an on duty staffer! Category:Locations